SHERLOCK BBC: Aquella Vez
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Pov s John. Lo que aquella vez sucedió y lo que recuerda ésta vez. Sherlock durmiendo.


Basado en la serie Sherlock de la BBC

…

**AQUELLA VEZ…**

**Por DarkCryonic**

…..

Cierra los ojos y se pregunta si es la última vez que sentirá aquello. La respuesta es demasiado obvia. Nunca. Siempre habrá más. Las imágenes no se pueden ir de su mente como las malas ideas, aquello está fijo en alguna parte de su lóbulo frontal y no saldrá de allí sin intervención quirúrgica. Y quizás, ni siquiera así.

Abre los ojos y observa la espalda quieta del detective, mientras dormita cansado después de tres días sin dormir. No es que lo estuviese observando, pero no era difícil saberlo. La palidez más marcada, como _**aquella vez**_…

Las manos se empuñan cuando siente el ahogo de nuevo. No es un maldito día como cualquiera. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Cinco años? Camina hasta su sillón, pero no se sienta. Sus ojos no se pueden quitar de aquel cabello oscuro y revuelto. Es una locura. Camina un par de pasos y se acuclilla junto al sofá. Sherlock parece tan blanco como _**aquella vez**_…

Su mano sin pensarlo demasiado sube hasta la mano más cercana del detective y sin ser muy conciente de ello le toma el pulso, como _**aquella vez**_… Sherlock se remueve levemente girando hacia John. No parece haber despertado. John sonríe. Deja de tocarle. Se levanta. Le mira un par de minutos más antes de retroceder hasta su sillón y sentarse. Toma su habitual libro entre las manos, pero no lo abre. No es hora para fingir que todo está bien. No este día en particular. No es un hipócrita y nunca lo será.

Ve a Sherlock murmurar algo. Le mira de medio lado con los ojos clavados en sus labios. Al rato, le ve murmurar algo más que no escucha.

**-Así que no sueñas…-**Dice sonriendo**.-¿Pero, qué cosas soñaras?—**Murmura bajando la vista a la mano que ha quedado medio colgando del sofá. Tan pálida y delgada como la que se cuela entre sus imágenes. Apreta los labios. Se echa hacia adelante acodando sus brazos en sus rodillas. El libro aún entre sus manos. Es cuando nota que hace frío. Deja el libro a un lado. Coge la manta de su respaldo y se pone de pie. Nuevamente se acerca al sofá y acomoda la manta sobre Sherlock. Se asegura de que lo cubra bien. No quiere tener que aguantar uno más de sus estados de "no me enfermo" del detective, menos cuando estornuda mientras trata de explicarle un caso de asesinato. Sonríe al recordarle con la nariz y mejillas rojas.

**-No es justo. ¿Por que duermes?—**Murmura sabiendo que él otro quizás podría llegarle a escuchar. Se hinca de nuevo y se le queda viendo. No sabe como explicar todo su comportamiento, podría decir tantas cosas de trastornos psicosomáticos y de estados de shock que podría llenar un libro con su propia vida como ejemplo. Pero ésta vez, es como _**aquella vez…**_

**-No duermas. Despierta. Mírame**. —Dice sin saber muy bien si lo murmura o lo está gritando. Sólo siente el cuerpo cansado. Tenso. Frío. Perdido.

**-John**—Escucha un susurro que le hace levantar la vista hasta el otro. Le ve dormido. Pero sabe que ha escuchado su nombre. Que se lo ha escuchado decir. Le ve encogerse en el sofá y apretar los labios. John acerca su mano derecha a la cabeza de Sherlock y le toca la frente, echando hacia atrás parte de los rizos de éste. **–John…**

**-Tranquilo, estoy aquí. —**Dice al notar que su nombre tiene un toque diferente. Que es como si Sherlock estuviera buscándole. Y algunos trazos de sus conversaciones pasadas, más veladas que directas, le hacen pensar que se trata sobre _**aquella vez**_, sobre lo que sucedió después, sobre las cosas que no han dicho, sobre las que Sherlock nunca le va a hablar, pero que él puede leer en las cicatrices que le ha visto a veces cuando le cura alguna herida, también en aquella mirada tan distinta que le ha visto poner cuando cree que él no puede verle. Pero él ha estado allí para ver la profundidad de la oscuridad que le envuelve. La ha visto y la ha compartido, porque se parece tanto a la de él. A la que huele a guerra y desolación. —**Estoy aquí. —**Vuelve a decir está vez más para sí mismo. Porque es verdad, está vez ya no es como _**aquella vez**_… No es la maldita azotea de Bart´s Hospital. No hay un impersonal y frío teléfono de por medio. No hay una distancia infinita entre sus manos. Ya no tiene que tratar de adivinar sus gestos y el color de sus ojos bajo la lluvia.

John se queda sentado junto al sofá gran parte de la tarde. Su cabeza descansa a escasos centímetros de la de Sherlock, y aunque le dé la espalda al sofá, está tan consciente de la respiración del dormido como si estuviese abrazándole.

Y no puede evitar sonreír, ¿Cuántas veces lo ha hecho ya en el día?

Días después de ayudarlo a capturar a Morán, cuando todo volvió a la quietud, de la nada tuvo el impulso y lo aceptó. Le abrazó. No supo cual de los dos estuvo más sorprendido, pero Sherlock no lo apartó. Se podría decir que a su manera, también le devolvió el gesto. La sensación de calidez, el golpeteo de su corazón y su respiración. Fue está última la que le hizo controlar su angustia de verlo desaparecer en cualquier momento. Era su maldito mejor amigo, el único que podía ver dentro de él sin que tuviera que revelar su pasado, sus historias y lo que no quería decir. No podía dejarlo ir de nuevo…

_**Aquella vez**_ había estado tan contento, que creyó conocer la frontera entre la lucidez y la locura. Aquello había sido increíble, había cumplido su petición, había hecho su milagro. El muy maldito… había vuelto. Había tardado horrores, pero estaba allí con los mismos ojos, quizás algo más cansados, pero estaba allí…

Miró sus manos.

**-¿John?—**Preguntaron junto a su hombro.

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Qué haces sentado ahí?—**Preguntó Sherlock sin moverse demasiado y aún medio dormido.

**-Vigilo. —**Dijo por decir algo, sin voltear a verle.

**-¿Todo bien?—**Pregunta.

**-Ajá… Todo bien.** —Dice mirándole. Sherlock a ocultado su cabeza bajo la manta, así que no puede verle**.-¿Sherlock?**

El detective asoma una mano y la deja caer sobre el hombro de John, apretándole suavemente.

**-Estoy aquí, John...—**Dice antes de volver a dormirse.

John cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Su corazón golpea su pecho. Y sus manos se empuñan. Sonríe… Dentro de su cabeza promete que nunca más será como _**aquella vez…**_

…..

…

…

**DarkCryonic**

20/09/2012 12:45:47 a.m.

_**He estado viendo videos y escuchando canciones… así que si quieren saber que influyó en esto pues esta un tema de Ryan Star que se llama Losing your Memory y un video que está en youtube y se llama " Sherlock: The fall" de hinkypink77, por si lo quieren ver. **_


End file.
